Nuestra Ultima noche
by Rue91
Summary: Peeta Mellark narra su última noche antes del Vasallaje de los veinticinco.


**Disclaimer** ; Los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins.

 **Summary** : Peeta Mellark narra su ultima noche con Katniss antes del Vasallaje de los veinticinco.

* * *

Nuestra ultima noche

Guio a Katniss hasta los ascensores como puedo, el lugar es un caos total y la oscuridad no ayuda mucho. Agentes de la paz nos siguen de cerca. Por alguna razón, no dejan que los vencedores se queden solos ni un momento. Quizás sea por seguridad, aunque no sé a quién protegen. Escucho las pisadas de Finnick Odair y Joanna Mason tan cerca de nosotros que me pone nervioso. Camino más rápido intentando tomarles ventaja, ellos apresuran el paso y nos siguen más de cerca.

Meto a Katniss al ascensor y cuando ellos intentan meterse con nosotros un agente de paz jala a Joanna del vestido tan fuerte, que va y cae al pecho de Finnick sacándola sin dar tiempo de nada. Lo último que veo es a Finnick que toma a Joanna por la cintura, ambos nos observan con una extraña expresión. Queriendo decir algo, pero deteniéndose.

No tengo tiempo para eso porque en cuanto ponemos un pie fuera del ascensor tomo a Katniss por los hombros. Necesitaba disculparme por lo que había dicho, sé que nuestras familias sufrirían por la decisión que tome esta noche, ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Ellos deberán saber que lo hice para proteger a Katniss de lo que sea que este en la arena. Deben entender que todo ha sido parte del teatro ¿Verdad?

Cuando Katniss vuelva a casa, porque lo hará, podrá decir que el estrés de la arena la hizo perder a nuestro bebe ficticio. Después ella podrá tener los suyos propios, quizás nombre a uno después de mí.

El solo pensamiento me _duele_ , no puedo evitar hacer una mueca.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que, dime… - mi tono urgente me sorprende. Observo sus ojos grises en busca de la ira que había visto un año atrás. Nada – ¿debería disculparme por algo?

\- Por nada - su voz sonaba tranquila, sin ningún rastro de enfado o malestar. Hasta me pareció notar un brillo de ánimo.

La abrazo y suspiro más tranquilo. No entrare a esta arena lastimado físicamente de ninguna forma.

Nos sentamos en la sala, aun con los trajes para la entrevista, tenemos miedo de movernos. Así que nos quedamos ahí, uno a un lado del otro, esperando a los demás pasar por los ascensores, pero cuando se abren solo aparece Haymitch. No hay rastro de Effie ni de los equipos de preparación. Mi pecho se desinfla con desanimo. No podremos despedirnos de nadie.

\- Ahí afuera es una locura- empieza Haymitch. Dice otra cosa, pero no lo escucho, porque corro a la ventana para ver lo que ocurre. Se ve gente frente al centro de entrenamientos. Desde donde estamos, hay gente que carga con papeles de colores fosforescentes que mueven de un lado a otro.

-¿qué están diciendo, le están pidiendo al presidente que detengan los juegos? - quizás con un poco de presión los detengan. La idea es estúpida en todo, pero la esperanza muere al último.

-… creo que ni ellos saben que están pidiendo- responde Haymitch con un suspiro.

Claro que no saben. Para la gente del capitolio esto es impensable. Estar en contra de lo que diga su presidente, tener pensamientos opuestos. No entiendo porque no les importa la vida de jóvenes de 12 a 17 años, que tienen sueños y aspiraciones en la vida, que tienen una vida por vivir. Pero reaccionan como locos al importarles tanto la vida de un ser que aún no respira, no se mueve, no habla. El pensamiento me asquea, los juegos del hambre son eso al final de cuentas, el asesinato de niños inocentes, quizás ahora lo puedan ver así.

\- Entonces no volveremos a ver a Effie- comento. Me da un desconsuelo no verla. Ha sido buena conmigo desde el principio y siempre ha estado dispuesta ayudarme, incluso cuando no está de acuerdo con lo que le pido. - dale las gracias de nuestra parte.

Effie, con sus trajes exóticos y el sonido de sus tacones pisando con seguridad. No podré olvidar nunca la cara de desaprobación que puso cuando le di la cámara para que pusiera las fotos en el medallón.

 _\- ¿Pero porque la de él, Peeta? - me preguntó tomando la cámara en sus manos. Su expresión llena de tristeza._

 _\- Porque él es su familia, Effie, o lo será algún día, ya sabes- le dije. Baje la mirada, no podía verle a la cara, pero lo hice de reojo, mire como hizo un mohín y las lágrimas le surcaron el perfil lleno de maquillaje. Bajo la mirada y sus extensiones de pestanas rosas le tocaron las mejillas sonrojadas._

 _\- Oh, Peeta, eres tan buen muchacho- murmuro mientras me abrazaba. El caro perfume que llevaba puesto me hizo marearme, pero le respondí el abrazo con igual efusividad. ¿cuántos abrazos me quedaban por recibir? No muchos, así que debía disfrutar todos los que quisieran darme._

Haymitch carraspea y me saca de mis pensamientos, nos mira por unos momentos. El silencio se hace pesado. Era momento de las despedidas.

\- Supongo que nosotros también tenemos que despedirnos- empieza.

\- ¿un último consejo? – le pregunto. Ya sé que va a decir.

\- Sigan vivos…- nuestra broma privada sale de su boca, pero su voz le traiciona y le suena ronca, quebrada. Lo abrazo, pero me suelta rápido y me da la mano. Luego camina para abrazar a Katniss igual de rápido. Se aleja de nosotros como a quien le duele estar tan cerca del fuego. Nos mira de lejos a la orilla de la sala.

Espero que Katniss diga algo, sé que la relación entre ellos es más cercana de lo que ninguno de los dos quiere admitir. Pero nadie dice nada.

\- Cuidate Haymitch- me despido con las únicas palabras que encuentro. Significan un adiós definitivo. Nunca lo volveré a ver, seguro. Se me hace un nudo en la garganta. Mis palabras se quedan en el aire.

Katniss me toma de la mano y cruzamos la habitación. Pero antes de llegar al pasillo que lleva a los dormitorios la voz de Haymitch nos detiene.

\- Katniss…. Cuando estés en la arena – empieza Haymitch desde la sala. Sus ojos grises me dicen que está decidiéndose si decir algo o no. Muy probable no deba decirlo aquí con tantos micrófonos, pienso

\- ¿qué? - responde Katniss a la defensiva. Estoy entre medio de ambos. Así que paso mi mirada de uno al otro.

\- recuerda quien es el verdadero…- Haymitch se detiene y nos observa.

Sus ojos quieren decir algo más, quiere que le leamos la mente. Bueno, más bien quiere que Katniss le lea la mente, yo solo estoy ahí observando a ambos intercambiar miradas. Katniss se ve confundida, no ha tomado lo que Haymitch quiso decir. El ascensor se escucha a lo lejos, ya vienen por él.

\- … eso es todo, váyanse ya. Salgan de aquí.

Lo observo, se ha dado la vuelta y ha caminado a la sala mientras toma un vaso y se sirve un líquido marrón. El no podrá quedarse a dormir aquí y alguien vendrá a recogerlo para llevarlo a otra locación donde nos estará viendo las veinticuatro horas del día.

Estoy seguro que tampoco será una buena noche para nuestro mentor. Pero me pregunto, ¿quien podrá dormir esta noche después de lo que ha ocurrido en el escenario? O ¿de lo que ocurrirá mañana, en la arena?

Las palabras de Haymitch dan vuelta en mi cabeza, mientras Katniss me arrastra por el pasillo. ¿que mensaje oculto quiso transmitirle sin palabras? Era obvio que algo pasaba por su cabeza, pero no podía decirlo dada las circunstancias, el ambiente, y más que nada el lugar.

El pasillo no era angosto, pero aun así el vestido de Katniss tocaba ambos lados. Se podía escuchar como la tela se arrastraba por el piso de mármol y como una que otra pluma caía al suelo. Yo Aun llevaba puesto el traje de novio blanco y el maquillaje para las cámaras. Detestaba que me pusieran maquillaje, pero era parte de la preparación para la televisión. Debía quitármelo cuanto antes.

\- Iré a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa y …... – hice ademan de soltarle la mano, pero ella me la tomo aún más fuerte tomándome por sorpresa. Sus ojos grises me observaron con un brillo extraño.

\- ¡No, si te vas a tu habitación, cerraran las puertas y nos separaran! - exclamó como si fuera lo más horrible que fuera a pasar

\- Pero necesito ir por algo que ponerme al menos.

\- Hay ropa en mi habitación.

No pude evitar sonreír. Katniss no sabía cómo mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez que daba señas de no querer separarse de mí. Fuera por miedo a las pesadillas o a estar sola, no podía evitar sentir ese calor intenso llenarme el pecho.

Así que la sigo sin decir nada. Ella aun vestida y maquillada con el traje de novia oscurecido y lleno de plumas y yo aun con el traje de novio típico del capitolio. Tomamos turnos para ir al baño para quitarnos los trajes y el maquillaje y nos disponemos a meternos a la cama para dormir.

No lo logramos. Sé que ella sigue despierta porque cuando me abraza siento la humedad de sus lágrimas mojarme la camisa. No digo nada y finjo no darme cuenta. La acerco un poco más a mí y ella me devuelve el gesto. No ocupamos decir nada porque no hay nada que decir.

Es nuestra última noche juntos, calientitos, cómodamente recostados en la cama más grande y lujosa en la que podríamos estar y apenas si ocupamos espacio.

La próxima vez que nos veamos, estaré dentro de la caja de madera en la que devuelve a los tributos caídos en la arena. La imagen de Katniss sufriendo mi muerte me duele tanto que me quita el aire y me llena los ojos de lágrimas. Quisiera gritar y golpear todo y destruir todo este lujo absurdo.

Pero me detengo, por ella.

Katniss por fin pudo conciliar el sueño. Así que me aferro un poco más su cintura y hundo mi cara en su cabello, su esencia me mantiene cuerdo y la textura de su piel bajo mi mano, en la realidad.

La ciudad se levanta ostentosa por el ventanal. Con sus luces relampagueantes que nunca duermen y sus edificios brillantes levantándose aquí y allá. La vista es impresionante, de eso no cabe duda. A pesar de estar la luz apagada, la habitación se mantiene iluminada por la ventana. Nuestra habitación al ser el piso más alto del centro de entrenamientos nos daba cierto lujo que los otros tributos no tenían. Observar la ciudad completamente.

El centro de entrenamientos era el edificio más alto y también el más vigilado durante los juegos del hambre cada año. En el vasallaje de los veinticinco, con tantos vencedores juntos debía ser aún más especial. Agentes de paz en cada esquina, cámaras, monitores, micrófonos. Snow no debió de reparar en gastos ni en personal.

Snow, con su obsesión de mantener el poder a cualquier precio. Quitando aquello que le estorbaba. Sin duda alguna, el Vasallaje era solo una más de las formas de mantener el control de aquello que se le salía de las manos. Los vencedores más antiguos, debían haber estado haciendo algo mucho más peligroso que tomar vallas, para que Snow tomara la decisión de mandarnos a la arena y asegurarse que nos matemos entre nosotros. Katniss y yo solo habíamos sido la gota que derramo el vaso.

Katniss me saca de mis pensamientos al removerse un poco de mi agarre. Sé que está dormida y durara un poco mas así.

Su cabello oscuro y su rostro pálido, seguro que, por el terror de volver a la arena, le dan ese aire angelical que me enamora un poco más. ¡Como quisiera protegerla de todo lo que nos depara mañana!, pero siendo honestos. Si los profesionales no nos matan primero, será la arena en sí. Cina solo le puso más leña al fuego, por así decirlo. Ahora sí que nos hemos convertido en los enemigos de Snow.

Aunque claro, si lo pensamos bien, él se convirtió en nuestro enemigo al matarnos de hambre y hacernos morir para diversión de algunos pocos. Él es el enemigo principal, no nosotros y hoy los vencedores lo recordaron.

 _Recuerda quien es el verdadero… enemigo_

Quizás era eso lo que Haymitch quería decirle a Katniss. Que recordara que ninguna persona en la arena es su enemiga. Solo Snow. Haymitch conocía a todos los vencedores e incluso tenia amistades de años con muchos de ellos ¿Le estaba insinuando a Katniss que no matara a nadie? ¿qué pensara antes de actuar? ¿estaban los otros vencedores dispuesto a boicotear los juegos y no matar? _Pero es la arena,_ pienso, _ahí primero se actúa y luego se piensa_.

Aunque pensándolo bien, hay algo turbio, el ambiente se siente diferente al del año pasado. Quizás es la experiencia la que hace que note cosas distintas a años anteriores. Quizás solo es que es un vasallaje y obviamente las cosas deban ser distintas.

Sin embargo, no se necesita ser un genio para ver que nos separan cada que pueden. El agente de paz tomando a Joanna del vestido. La expresión en los ojos de Finnick. Los coreos de los habitantes del capitolio con ese toque de rebeldía. Nos vigilan aún más y son más agresivos, no solo intimidantes, agresivos. Todo se siente como una olla de vapor a punto de explotar

\- ¿En qué piensas? – pregunta en un susurro la suave voz de Katniss sacándome de mis pensamientos. Ella levanta la cabeza un poco para mirarme mejor. Yo Sonrió lo mejor que puedo.

\- En que te vez hermosa cuando duermes- miento. No podemos hablar aquí y quizás nunca sobre lo que realmente estoy pensando. Mis ojos encuentran los suyos. El iris gris ha sido remplazado por unas pupilas muy dilatadas. Me recuerda a _buttercup._

\- ¡Oh, Peeta! - su lamento es apenas audible, pero la escucho claro. La habitación esta tan muda que sería imposible no hacerlo.

Le tomo ambas manos y las beso sin saber bien que hacer. Las lágrimas le corren libres y silenciosas por las mejillas, pero no las quita. Quizás ni ella misma sabe que está llorando. La tomo entre mis brazos y la arrullo. No sé qué decir para consolarla, porque ni yo mismo puedo consolarme a mí. La desesperanza comienza en mi pecho y me entume el cuerpo. ¡Si tan solo hubiera una forma de parar todo esto!

Katniss para de llorar y se queda tranquila, supongo que ha vuelto a dormir porque se queda quieta en mis brazos. El brazo se me entume, pero aun así lo disfruto, eso es síntoma que sigo vivo, quizás mañana ya no lo este.

El pensamiento manda una corriente eléctrica por mi cuerpo. Efectivamente, mañana podría morir como una victimas más de los juegos del hambre. Pero no debo morir, debo proteger y mantener viva a Katniss hasta que no tenga enemigos a los que vencer.

A mi ventaja es que la mitad de los tributos la quieren como aliada. Mi desventaja es que siendo tan testaruda como es, si falto yo, ella caminara por ahí desprotegida sin querer tomar a nadie como aliado. Quizás y se deje matar si yo no estoy cerca.

No, Haymitch no lo permitiría. Oh, ¿sí?

Además, es demasiado su instinto de cazadora y supervivencia, ella querrá volver con Prim. Si, Prim mantendrá la esperanza dentro de ella, solo tengo que recordarle eso. Para eso está el medallón, para recordarle lo que realmente importa en su vida. Aquellas personas que realmente son su _familia_.

Sin que el capitolio la manipule para pensar otra cosa.

Debía ignorar el dolor que me causaba que todo fuera un espejismo creado por el capitolio y para qué negarlo, por mí mismo, para tenerla hoy en mis brazos. Era obvio que yo le importaba lo suficiente como para hacer ciertos sacrificios. No era justo para ella seguir con esto. Ella podría volver al distrito 12, casarse con Gale o con quien ella quisiera, y hacer su vida de nuevo.

Detestaba admitirlo, pero le había arruinado la vida al no tragarme esas bayas venenosas en nuestros primeros juegos o haberme desangrado hasta la muerte.

Katniss debía vivir. Se lo merecía. Se lo había ganado.

La estreche un poco más a mí. Su cuerpo tibio y frágil tan cerca me reconfortaba. ¡como desearía quedarme aquí para siempre! Aspirar el perfume de su cabello, la esencia única de su piel descubierta y la suavidad de sus manos al tocarme.

Había fantaseado con tenerla así, y un poco más cerca, desde el primer día de escuela. Y ahora, que por fin la tenía como deseaba, debía decirle adiós. Debía llevarla a salvo a la victoria para entregarla a su falso primo Gale.

Haymitch tendría que resolver lo del falso parentesco entre Gale y Katniss para que no se viera mal. Supongo que podría decir que era normal en nuestro distrito que nos casarnos entre primos.

A final de cuentas, tenía algo de cierto, si no hubiera salido mi nombre en la cosecha, muy probablemente habría terminado casado con alguna hija de comerciante y a estas alturas, todos los comerciantes del distrito doce teníamos algún parentesco.

Mi madre ya había casado a mi hermano mayor, Patrick, con una de las hijas del herrero. Mi hermano Kian, estaba destinado a la hija más chica del verdulero del distrito.

Mi madre no había tenido tiempo de terminar el arreglo para casarme con la hija del alcalde Underseen, Madge. Para ella, mi preocupada madre, Madge era lo denominado como un broche de oro, lo mejor de lo mejor. Sin embargo, si el alcalde no aceptaba, la segunda opción era Delly, la hija del zapatero con quien tenía una amistad de muchos años.

Esos arreglos se hacían desde tu niñez, pero se concretaban en la cena de mayoría de edad. Cuando tu nombre estaba por desaparecer en el sorteo de los juegos del hambre y podías comenzar a hacer tu vida. Irónico que el día de mi propia cosecha mi familia celebro la cena en honor a Kian.

Cierro los ojos lo que pareció unos minutos. Solo despierto al sentir la suavidad de unos labios estáticos sobre los míos. Katniss me ha besado un sin fin de veces, pero siempre frente a las cámaras. Así que, sentir sus labios sobre los míos me llena de melancolía. Quizás es la última vez que podre sentir el efecto de su boca sobre la mia _._

 _Ella no quiere besarte, pero lo hace porque será la última vez_ mi subconsciente es cruel pero también es justo.

No puedo evitar que los ojos me piquen y que la lagrimas broten de ellos. No quiero que me vea llorar. Así que no los abro hasta que me tranquilizo. Se me forma un nudo en la garganta.

Al separarnos, el cansancio comienza a golpearme, necesito dormir un poco para poder mantenerla con _vida_. Mi mirada se encuentra con la de Katniss, que me observaba con sus ojos grises expectantes. Sé que ha visto mis lágrimas, pero no dice nada.

\- Hey – le digo, mi voz suena ronca por la falta de uso, aun así, le sonrió lo mejor que puedo, aunque los ojos aun los tengo húmedos por la tristeza, el dolor, el cansancio y la vigilia.

El cielo aun es iluminado solo por las luces del capitolio.

\- Hey - Katniss se recuesta en su costado y me observa.

Su mirada aun esta dilatada por la oscuridad. Puedo notar la nariz llena de pecas y las orejas pequeñas que adornan su rostro. Me toca la mejilla y me estremezco con el contacto. Volteo mi cara para besarle la mano. Me devuelve una sonrisa triste.

Como me gustaría besarla. Pero me retengo.

Le dije que sería su amigo, pero la necesito solo un poco más que a una amiga. Quiero que me abrasé como lo hizo en la cueva, me tome entre sus manos la cara y que presione mis labios sobre los suyos, con la misma hambre de un sediento por agua, de un hambriento por comida.

Quiero volver a ver ese _fuego_ en sus ojos que piden por más.

Necesito ver ese fuego por lo menos una _última_ vez.

Quiero otro beso de _verdad_.

Me recuesto a mi costado imitándola y la observo.

No decimos nada. Pronto amanecerá y nos enfrentaremos a lo que sea que el Capitolio prepare para nosotros. Esta es la última noche que compartiremos juntos. Y lo único que puedo capturar es este recuerdo en mi memoria y atesorarlo hasta mi último aliento.

Así que la observo, realmente la observo para atesorarla en mi memoria. Su cabello castaño esta esparcido por la almohada, es ondulado y sedoso. Sus ojos me observan con intensidad, ¿que estará pensando? No lo sé, quizás solo este en ese mundo entre los sueños y el desvelo. Su piel esta pálida, pero el ejercicio y la buena alimentación de los últimos meses han dado sus frutos porque todo en ella se ve radiante. El vestido que usa para dormir es de un amarillo muy similar al de los girasoles en el verano y le da ese toque cálido lleno de vida. Amarillo que significa renacimiento.

Esto es todo lo que pido, saber que ella volverá a estar así, recostada en la intimidad de su habitación cómoda, calientita y a salvo. Que podrá renacer, superar todo esto y rehacer su vida.

Nos volvemos a abrazar aun con más fuerza. Quiero hundirme en ella.

Quisiera darle las gracias por _existir_. Pero me detengo.

El cielo comienza a aclararse más rápido de lo que me gustaría. Comienza con el color azul, lila, naranja dando entrada al alba. Las luces de la ciudad empiezan a palidecer con la luz de un nuevo día.

Se escuchan unas voces a lo dejos. Vienen por nosotros.

\- Cinna, Peeta no está en su habitación- el eco en el pasillo de la voz ansiosa de Portia me despabila. Escucho como sus tacones tocan el piso de mármol con pasos seguros. Se acercan lo suficiente para quedar de frente a la puerta en la habitación donde estamos.

Cinna no contesta. Hay un pequeño silencio y luego los veo entrar a nuestra habitación. Por alguna razón me siento expuesto. Y me da vergüenza. Portia está detrás de Cinna con lágrimas en los ojos.

Cinna se ve más delgado y cansado, seguro no habrá dormido nada. Va de negro, _como a un funeral_ , pienso. Portia se ve muchísimo más alta que Cinna por los altísimos tacones que se usan aquí en el capitolio. También lleva una peluca del mismo color que la de Effie. Supongo que es por esa idea que tuvieron de ser un equipo. Lleva un vestido Dorado a juego que contrasta con su piel canela. El maquillaje se le escurre por las mejillas.

Katniss me toma aún más fuerte y me encaja las uñas en el brazo. No habré los ojos. Quizás no se ha dado cuenta, pero el gesto me quiebra un poco más. Me suelto de su agarre y me siento en la cama para ponerme los zapatos. Ella se sienta a mi lado y recarga la cabeza en mi hombro. Solo entonces abre los ojos. Nuestras miradas se encuentran y no puedo evitar besarla. Es un beso para mí. Para llevármelo conmigo. Ella me lo devuelve y eso me llena de energía.

\- Te veré pronto- le digo. El cansancio no me deja hacer nada más.

\- Te veré pronto- me dice bajando la mirada. ¡lo que diera por quedarme! Aun asi, me levanto y ella me suelta lentamente.

Los tributos tienen que entrar en la arena solos.

Cinna y Portia esperan aun en el umbral de la puerta sin entrar a la habitación dándonos, aunque sea un poco de privacidad. Agradezco el gesto de corazón. Cuando llego a ellos, Cinna me lanza una mirada y me da la mano. Supongo que es lo más que tendremos de despedida. Así que se la tomo.

\- Cuídala – me dice soltándome para entrar en la habitación.

\- Con mi vida - le respondo.

Katniss sigue sentada en la cama de espaldas a nosotros. Pero cuando Cinna llega con ella, su mirada se dirige a mí, aun parado en el umbral de la puerta. Le digo con la mirada todo lo que no puedo decirle con palabras y ella me devuelve el gesto con la misma intensidad. _Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, te amare hasta mi último aliento._ Puedo notar como su respiración se acelera y la veo temblar. Sus ojos grises llenos de lagrimas no se despegan de los míos. Intento dar un paso al frente, pero Portia me detiene.

\- Lo siento, Peeta, pero tenemos que irnos – me dice disculpándose tomándome del brazo.

\- Claro… - le respondo. Le doy un ultimo vistazo a Katniss, que parece dispuesta a seguirnos, pero Cinna la toma del brazo para devolverla a su sitio.

Portia me jala al pasillo para llevarme a mi habitación y prepararme para lo que sea que nos prepare el capitolio.

Me baño y Portia me corta el cabello con calmada perturbación. Cuando estoy listo, me dirige a la sala de espera. Los tributos no pueden verse antes de la arena, así que tengo que esperar a que el aerodeslizador de Katniss despegue y llegue uno que me llevara a los juegos.

La espera es corta, porque cuando menos pienso agentes de la paz nos escoltan al aerodeslizador. Me amarran a la silla que tomare durante el viaje. Un enfermero llega de la nada, primero me pone el rastreador en el antebrazo izquierdo y luego la inyección que evitará que me crezca la barba, _entre otras cosas_ , durante mi estancia en la arena.

El viaje es breve, me desamarran del asiento y nos dirigen a Portia y a mí a la sala de lanzamiento por debajo de la arena. Katniss ya deberá estar con Cinna en una sala similar.

Observo el cuarto, es exactamente igual al del año pasado. En la esquina está el traje que usare. Es un mono azul con un cinturón morado, no le doy importancia hasta que me lo pongo. Parece demasiado ajustado, especialmente en la entrepierna, lo que me incomoda. Pero total, todos los hombres en la arena traerán uno igual, así que no debo preocuparme.

\- Eres un buen hombre Peeta, ten fe – Portia me saca de mis pensamientos, su voz esta serena. Realmente me esta echando ánimos. Ya había hablado con ella sobre esto, pero por alguna razón ella quiere que mantenga la esperanza.

\- Katniss tiene que salir viva de esta arena, Portia, es la única esperanza que tengo- le digo mientras intento terminar de ponerme el mono azul.

Además del medallón y mis calzoncillos no se puede llevar nada abajo. Cuando termino, camino hacia mi estilista y la abrazo.

Solo entonces la voz proveniente de las bocinas me dice que me prepare para el lanzamiento. Así que entro al tubo de acero y vidrio. El tubo de cristal me rodea. Veo a Portia al otro lado y solo ahí es cuando noto que hay agentes de la paz detrás de ella. Portia debió ver mi expresión porque voltea como si no fuera nada. Me sonríe y pone la mano en el vidrio, yo pongo la mía para encontrarme con la suya. Da dos pasos hacia atrás y lo último que veo es el destello dorado de su peluca al salir de la habitación acompañada de los agentes de la paz ¿que habrá hecho?

No tengo tiempo a pensar, porque la placa de metal comienza a subir.

Ahora solo debo tener un solo pensamiento en la mente.

Una última vez tengo que volver a la arena para mantener a Katniss con vida.

* * *

Gracias por Leer!


End file.
